GwaineSeria
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: These are just random romantic or randoms story parts involving Gwaine and my own character Seria. There isn't really a plot. So please read, review, enjoy and if you have any ideas just send me them! :) Rated M for later parts


Gwaine/Seria Moments

**Hey guys! So, I started out writing a story of Merlin with my own character called Seria, but I couldn't decide who I wanted her to end up with so I gave up writing it and instead wrote parts with Gwaina, Percival and Mordred. So, I'll up loading them and if anyone is confused or want any information on Seria or anything let me know and I'll upload a story that explain's her background and stuff. So Enjoy the first part of Gwaine/Seria! **

**Some of these parts will be related some won't be but you could read them out of order but if you have to read a certain part I'll let you all know!**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but this idea and Seria and any other things mentioned that were never mentioned in the TV Show Merlin!

* * *

_Part #1_

The wind rushed past as the lone rider urged her white stallion onwards. Her brilliant green eyes where fierce as flames of fury swirled around them. Her rosy lips were being tugged between her teeth, worry evident in her furrowed brow.

"Please Dākunaito, just a little faster," she pleaded her voice hoarse as if she had been screaming. Her blonde hair flew behind her like water, old crumbled leaves and mud where twisted into it. Her visible skin was almost caked in mud and dried blood. Her brown clothes blended in with her skin.

Twin blades gleamed in the full moon light. Black rune marks could be seen through the dirt on her arms.

She paid no heed to what was happening around her, her focus was solely ahead on the looming spikes of what seemed to be a castle. Dākunaito pulled up short. In-front of them was a wall of vines and trees. Seria slid off, patting her sweating horse on the neck.

"Good boy," she whispered kissing his neck. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, rest now." She turned to stare at the wall. "Great just what I need." She started towards the eerie forest, her movements swift and determined. "I'm coming just hang on."

She pulled out her two blades and started swinging them around they cut through the thick, unnatural vines. Her movements became faster as the space to move became superior; her powerful legs tore up the ground in the forest.

Seria stopped as her skin prickled. _'Something's not right,'_ she thought spinning around, a slow mist started to form on the ground. She closed her eyes, muttering the words of the Old Religion praying that it'll work. Her eyelids flung open her orbs flashing molten gold and the mist stopped before retreating. _'It was magic, fools.'_

Nothing could be heard, not even Seria's footsteps, she truly was a barbarian warrior. Silent and deadly just like her blades. Her lips finally pulled from their thin line and into a smirk as light started to come through the darkness. Shielding her eyes from the sudden burst of light, her eyes widened in shock and then in fear as she saw the tower that held the Knights and Arthur.

"Great," she whispered. "Crawling with Saxons, where's Merlin when you need him." Her eyes scanned the area below as she kept her body in the shade of the trees. Saxons crawled around the ground, some doing absolutely nothing while others kept watched for Camelot knights coming to rescue their King and fellow brothers.

The Castle was eight hundred metres max from her position. She squatted down and bit her thumb nail. Her eyes didn't stop scanning the area below and above the castle, searching for any gap, anyway to get to the stronghold.

"Wait…Morgana would want me alive," she muttered. "Perfect, let's just hope my magic works every time." She unclasped her sheaths that held her two swords and placed them high up into a tree. Her eyes flashed gold and her swords could no longer be seen. _'Please Goddess, let my magic work. I need it to free my King and my…my lover.'_ She thought as an image of the shortest knight, with black locks floated through her mind.

Squaring her shoulders and sending a pray to the Gods and Goddesses of her people started to walk down the hill. The first Saxon that saw her paused before drawing his blade and roaring, which just made his ugly face look worse.

"Fool," Seria sighed dodging the blade and grabbing the arm. She snapped it over her thigh, hearing the bone crack, she spun her body so her back faced his torso, continued turning and rammed his own blade through his gut. She let go and watched him fall. The other Saxons paused for half a second before all drawing their blades.

"Wait!" she screamed out holding her hands in the air. "I'm Seria, knight of Camelot, The Lady Morgana wishes for me to live."

"Well that went well," she scoffed looking at the manacles that chained her to the wall. "Well, time to work." Her eyes flashed and the manacles released her. She shook her head and walked towards the door, her padded boots quiet on the cobble stone floor.

'_Good thing Morgana doesn't know I've got magic,'_ she thought. _'Otherwise I would have been screwed.'_ She looked through the bars and saw her two guards. _'Please work.'_

She lifted her hand up, her eyes staying gold. She saw them stiffen before falling to the ground. _'Thankyou Merlin!'_ she thought. Unlocking the door with one of her pins holding her skirt up, the door swung open in a minute. _'Took longer than I would have liked.'_

She looked down both ends of the hall way and crossed her arms. She had no idea which way the knights where. They probably weren't even in the same area.

'_Seria,' _a weak voice called out.

'_Merlin? Are you-are you okay?'_ she asked her inner voice full of worry as she started to walk in the direction she sensed Merlin's magic, he must have had it hidden before how else could she have missed such powerful and ancient magic.

'_You could say that, how'd you get in?'_

'_Let myself get caught, Morgana doesn't know about my magic so she didn't chain me up with magic sealing manacles,'_ she replied pausing as she heard footsteps. She looked around before hiding in a gap in the wall. _'Where are you and the others?'_

'_Gwaine knew you would come, he wouldn't stop, the others agreed but…but as the time went by their hope lessened but Gwaine, you should see him,'_ Merlin laughed. Seria winced as she realised she had taken too long to get here, her cheeks flushing though at the mention of Gwaine's confidence.

'_I'm sorry for taking so long, everywhere along the road to here where Saxons, and you didn't answer my question,'_ she pointed out, voice slightly annoyed as footsteps passed at the end of the hallway. She slid out and turned left at the first turn,

'_Just follow me, I can't remember, they had us blind folded,'_ Merlin apologised.

'_What did she do to you? Arthur! Is Arthur okay?'_ she's voice echoed with her fear and worry. _'Please tell me I wasn't too late.'_ She heard Merlin laugh and couldn't help but raise her eyebrow.

'_You worry too much, Morgana wanted to make Arthur suffer, he's alive, just…just hurry please,'_ Seria could no longer feel Merlin's presence in her mind but his magic was still running strong and powerful.

Throwing caution to the wind she started to run, her footsteps still quiet. She made sure to keep her magic shielded but she had no idea if it was working or not, she just prayed that Morgana hadn't sensed her yet.

She came to the end of a hallway; she kept her back to the wall and peered around the only corner in the area. Five guards stood outside of door, all armed and all dangerous. _'Wish I'd kept my swords now,'_ she thought pulling her head back and breathing deeply. She looked back the way she'd came, she couldn't hear anyone coming and hoped that it stayed that way.

As she concentrated on her magic core, pulling it outwards and moulding it she could feel the exhaustion she had been pushing back, ignoring and she thought briefly about Dākunaito and hoped that he was okay.

Her eyes burned golden when she opened them and stepped out into the open. She raised her arms up, hands pointing towards the guards, blue lightning crackled between her fingers. As the first guard registered what was happening and pulled out his swords the lightning was already flying towards them, splitting into five powerful electric tongue of death.

It took barely five seconds for them to die. As her eyes turned back to green and she lowered her arms she wavered on her feet, feeling the darkness at the edge of her vision. _'No not yet, just one more spell and then Merlin can take over…hopefully,'_ she thought leaning against the wall.

She breathed hard as she used the wall as support and walked towards the door. She pushed herself off and placed her hand over the lock. She whispered the words under her breathe, eyes flashed but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" She cursed. Again she tried and again nothing.

"Seria?!" Gwaine's voice called through the door. "Seria, is that you?" His voice sounded so hopeful and full of love that tears sprung to Seria's eyes.

"Yeah it's me," she whispered knowing he'd hear her. "Sorry for taking so long."

On the other side of the door Merlin looked up from his position next to Arthur, who held him keeping him warm and smiled, leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder. Gwaine stood next to Percival, both grinning. Leon leant against a wall while Lancelot stood next to his King and Merlin.

'_Come on Seria, you can do it,'_ Merlin thought, sensing her magic falter. _'I know you can.'_

Seria tried her spell again but nothing happened. She slammed her hands against the wall, very tempted to hit it.

"I can't open the door," she cried tears fell from her eyes. "My magic won't work."

"Seria, I need to you to just breathe, okay?" Gwaine asked placing his hands against the door, trying to push his love and belief through it. "Everyone believes in you, okay. You're powerful; Merlin was talking about it before. Come on, you have the knowledge, you have the teaching and you have the power to make this work."

Seria sobbed in a breath of air, and closed her eyes. She wiped the tears away but more just took their places.

"I know, I know all that but it won't work!" she screamed. "My magic doesn't always work."

"Seria, love," Gwaine whispered. "**I** believe in you with all my heart and soul, I didn't stop believing in you, I knew you would come. Just believe in yourself."

Seria breathed in deeply and placed her hand over the lock again. She focused her breathing and just thought of Gwaine, of his smile, of his laugh and of his hands holding her. She felt her tired magic swirl around her, with one last burst her eyes flashed and the lock opened.

Inside Merlin felt the manacles around his wrist drop off and something brilliant and warm enter him. Seria's aura had just given him whatever Seria had left over in her spell into him.

Gwaine stepped back as the door opened. He's eyes sparkled and his lips pulled back into his smile reserved only for his magic warrior. Seria stood on the other side looking like she'd been through hell but he thought she still looked beautiful.

"I did it," she whispered out before her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell into Gwaine's waiting arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You did," he agreed lovingly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lancelot asked looking her over. Arthur helped Merlin up, Lancelot taking his other arm as they walked towards the wiped out female knight.

"She'll be fine after some rest," Merlin explained brushing her hair out of her eyes. "She just used a lot of energy for a lot of her spells after she'd been fighting all the way here."

The other Knights watched as Gwaine cradled the fierce Chiefest to his chest and lightly brushed his lips over hers. His arms held her protectively, and in that instant they knew that he truly loved her.

"Just one question," Percival started. "How do we get out?" Arthur and Merlin shared a look.

"Well, I am a Warlock," Merlin pointed out. "So…I could create a back door."

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for anything between Seria/Gwaine just let me know! Or for Percival/Seria or Mordred/Seria. **


End file.
